Tyger Tyger
by xx Fatally Yours xx
Summary: New year at hogwarts. HPxDM but Harry is a girl.


Tyger Tyger- By Tiffany McCormack

**Warning-** I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Please don't hate me for turning Harry into a girl; I have always wanted to write a heterosexual fic about Harry and Draco but the gender issue kind of ruins that.

"Hello Headmaster."

"Ah Helena, school doesn't start for a few days. What is your business?"

"Well Headmaster" She began. "I have decided to disappear."

Albus folded his hands in thought. "Do go on."

Helena stood in a bathroom getting ready for her appearance. Everyone was at the sorting ceremony which gave her at least a minute. She smoothed the wrinkles in her knee-length Victorian style dress. She cast a sticking spell on her mask and pressed it to her face. She sighed. _This year should be…_ She thought to herself. _Difficult._

Her long black curls cascaded around her pale face and she gathered what courage she had and walked down the many stairwells on her way to the Grand Hall.

The first years were sorted and took their seats with their houses when Dumbledore stood up to address the school.

He cleared his throat. "In addition to the first year students, we have a new student that has transferred from a school in America. Please welcome, Starla Jones."

Starla walked through the doors and walked up between the center tables towards the sorting hat. She let out a breath she didn't know she had, turned around and smoothed out her dress before taking a seat and crossing her legs. The hat was placed upon her head.

"_Hello again Helena."_

"_I take it the headmaster has spoken to you and told you where to place me?"_

"_Hmmm yes he has but I don't think you belong back in Gryffindor."_

"_Still keen on me being in Slytherin then are you?"_

"_You could be great."_

"_I have heard this little speech of yours before." She snapped back in her mind._

"_Oh yes, now I am quite certain_. SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed to the waiting students.

Helena, well, Starla whispered a silent curse and headed towards the Slytherin table. She was planning on just sitting with Ron and Hermione, after all she had explained the situation to them but now she faced a predicament.

As she walked by, a blonde haired boy stood up and bowed his head.

"Good evening" he said with a polite smile. "I am Draco."

He kissed her hand lightly. Starla forced a smile.

"Starla, it's a pleasure." She said trying her hardest to keep her poise.

"Would you like to have dinner with me and my friends? Unless you have already made plans…" He trailed off.

"I would love to." She smiled and sat beside Draco.

She silently picked at her food while the others enjoyed pleasant conversation. She looked up to meet the eyes of her best friends. Draco interrupted her thought.

"What's with the mask?" He said having lost all his formal behaviour.

She hadn't thought of this. Her mind raced and she coolly pulled an answer out of her hat.

"It's a social statement. People tend to judge people they haven't met by their appearance. My mask is to show people that my appearance has nothing to do with who I am." He seemed to accept it and she let out a mental sigh.

"_That was close."_

After the feast, Starla left the great hall and looked blankly around. She really had never been to or seen the Slytherin portrait-hole. Draco pulled her by the hand. His hands were warm and soft. They reminded her of silk. He pulled her off down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Starla asked tentatively.

"Well, I thought I would show you around the grounds a bit. Where did you transfer from again?"

She also hadn't thought of this. She remembered reading about an American wizarding school.

"Concord Academy of Witchcraft." She said.

"Was it fun?"

"We had no separation at all." She pulled at Draco's interests. "They just let half-breeds in and forced us to have classes with them. At least here they have a House for pure-bloods." He seemed to brighten a bit.

"I am really starting to like you Starla." He pulled her outside into the cool night. She shivered.

"You cold?" He said as though offering to help.

"No, I just feel something…" She trailed off.

A dementor landed before them. Draco pushed her behind him protectively.

"Expecto Patronum!" He screamed. A dragon slid out of his wand and the dementor was gone.

"_Oh no. He's looking for me."_

**Authors notes:** I wanted something big to happen in the first chapter so there we are. Comment please!

P.S.- There is a School named Concord Academy in Concord Massachusetts. I just thought Concord would be cool to have in there.


End file.
